As is known conditioning plants exist that are equipped with systems for adjusting a pressure and/or flow rate internally of a circuit.
A first example, described in application WO2008029987, concerns a conditioning system for temperature control in a determined environment. The system has a control unit directly connected to the users and to the delivery manifold. The control unit receives a signal from the sensors installed in the environment and automatically sends the signal to flow control valves to enable a selective control of the temperature in a plurality of areas into which the environment is divided. The described system requires a control circuit that controls the individual valves, and a corresponding sensor system. The system is therefore extremely complex and expensive.
A second example, in application WO201074921, shows a method for balancing a hydraulic network. Users are connected to the hydraulic network, which users are each provided with the respective valves, positioned at each user. A balancing valve is located upstream of the users. The balancing valve is set to maintain certain setting parameters. The balancing valve is also able to detect the differential pressure across the valve and/or the flow rate, and to keep these values constant.
A third example discloses a regulating system of a conditioning plant, which regulating system includes a mechanical valve. The valve is installed downstream of the users and is also hydraulically connected to a portion of the circuit which is located upstream of the users. The valve is able to balance the pressure on the upstream portion of the circuit of the users with the pressure at the point where it is installed. The regulating system described is able to balance the system while maintaining a predetermined pressure differential between upstream and downstream of the users of the plant. This system is extremely rigid as it is limited by the mechanical characteristics of the valve.